Bucket List
by The Adventures Of Tom Boy
Summary: Itachi Uchiha is going to die, but he want to do a few things first. Kisaita, Sasunaru, Modern AU
1. Bucket List

I knew I was going to die.

It was something I had come to accept after I had gotten my diagnoses. That was two years ago. They said I wouldn't last past 4 years, and in the last two years of my life I decided on something. I was going to create and finish a bucket list. Maybe I will make my goal.

#1- Go cliff diving.

Probably one of the most ridiculous on my list. But definitely important. I had to do something stupid.

#2- Go to every continent.

That one would be difficult, seeing as I ran away from my family. But I always had the support of my grandfather/uncle/cousin/something. I don't really know.

The list would go on and on. I had gotten it quite long. But probably the most important one on the list, and the last.

#39- Go on a date with my best friend, Kisame Hoshigaki.


	2. 1-Go cliff diving

"I've started a bucket list"

"Really? How's that going?"

"Not well. I made the list, I just haven't done any yet."

Kisame leaned back from the table we were sitting at.

"I'll help you then. It will be a nice way to spend our time together."

He grabbed one of the fries from his plate, chewing on it happily.

"Don't know why you didn't start sooner. You had four years notice and you wasted two of them already. Kinda stupid. Don't glare at me. You know I'm right."

I couldn't argue. He was right. He was always right.

Kisame and I had met several years ago in a bar of all places, and we became instant friends. I however, realized several months ago that I had fallen deeply in love with Kisame. He was perfect in every way, from his navy hair to the way he smiled when he heard something funny.

However, there was one downside to my crush as you could call it.

He was in a relationship.

With a girl.

"Right, so what do you want to do first."

"Probably the least damaging to my health, learn how to swim I guess."

"i can definitely help with that. You know how much I love swimming."

I stood up setting some cash down on the table for the waitress, and walking out, Kisame following me.

The pool we went to was a smaller size and wasn't very crowded, but the old woman working at the front recognized Kisame right away.

"Two adults please." He grins at the woman setting down some cash and starts walking off. I follow him to a locker room where we took off our clothes and were changing into swimsuits. I couldn't focus when I knew he was behind me. His uncovered back muscles and his beautiful skin that I swear was shining.

However. I had a list to complete. I could get to the last one eventully. Hopefully. Doubtfully. I don't even know how I would accomplish that any way.

I regret everything. This whole stupid list, and this whole stupid idea.

"Oh come on. It's not that bad."

"My hair is wet Kisame, and I feel horrible, and there is still water in my ear."

"All of it can be fixed, But hey, you got one off your list huh."

"Hn."

"Oh come on. Eat your ice cream Itachi, we still got 37 to go."

A/N Sorry the chapters are so short, I'll try to make em longer, but please enjoy this new chapter of Bucket List,

Any who, I've decided to post around 41 chapters for this story, and each chapter is going to an item except for chapter 40 and 41, however, the title has nothing to do with the content of the chapter, except for a few in the very near future. *cough cough* #35 *cough cough* which i am planning something quite naughty fo it.

I hope you enjoy and keep reading!


	3. 2-Go to every continent

"Right. What's next?"

Kisame sat across from me looking at the paper. his girlfriend was with us and she glared at me.

"Babe, why don't we do something else? We can ditch Itachi and do something fun." she looked up to him trying to seduce him. his girlfriend was a beautiful woman, but she was a bit of a tramp. she slept with random men and sometimes even dated them afterwards.

"Nah. We can't. Itachi is dying. Im not just going to leave him."

She rolled her eyes and picked up her bag.

"Whatever. I see who is more important. "

He looked hurt. I knew that he loved her. It must be hard for him to watch her leave.

"Im sorry Kisame. You should go after her. I can do it myself."

He grabbed the list and peers over it.

"What about 14 and 15? We can do those at the same time. " he grabs my hand.

"Itachi. Im not going to leave you now. Not when you really need me. Besides. What kind of person would I be?" We stand and begin to leave.

What kind of person would he be? Probably happier without me. But then I don't think I would have lasted this long.

(A/N. I am so sorry. I was going to post earlier but things happened and I forgot about this. I know the story is going so.what slow, and I think Im going to shorten the chapter a bit.and the book I had a lot of plans but it really isn't going to work out. again Im sorry. though I think Im going to update again soon. maybe tonight)


End file.
